What Secrets Can Do
by black201
Summary: movieverse Peter and MJ are together but Harry doesn't want that and with new weapons and knowledge of Peter's secret, he might do what his dad couldn't. FINISHED!
1. Last Moment of Privacy

Disclaimer: As this has been done a million times, I do not own any characters except Joey. I wish that was different…

Last Moment of Privacy

Light from the rising sun quickly blanketed the polluted city known as New York City. However, there is a greater spectacle of beauty occurring. It is Spiderman swinging gracefully through the air, doing flips and turns at precisely timed intervals. The red and blue clad hero is rushing toward his house, desperate to get to his destination.

Spiderman now lands on his new apartment's balcony, thanks to the successful acting career of his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. Boy was he glad for that. Soon after Mary Jane had jilted John at the altar, her acting career shot up through the ranks like a NASA rocket. She was even able to get Peter a new car and apartment, which Peter had insisted he pay back. Fortunately for Peter's finances, she stubbornly refused.

Peter removed his mask and walked through the balcony doors. He tip toed across the room, not wanting to wake up MJ who had slept over for the past few days. He removed his shirt and was about to head to the shower when his redhead girlfriend, MJ, shot through the kitchen door and tackled Peter, all the while giving his kisses. They laughed and rolled along the floor, entrapped in each other's lips like magnets.

"I've been waiting for you Tiger." Mary Jane said slowly, kissing him more after her sentence was spoken.

Peter's face sagged slightly while saying, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well if I don't get to wake up, than we can't have moments like this."

"I guess that's true…" Peter said distantly.

"C'mon, let's get back to bed."

"Now?"

"Yes now." Before Peter could argue any farther, Mary Jane pressed her lips against his, ending any chance of discussion. They got up while their lips were still together and walked over to the bedroom.

A few hours later, Peter and Mary Jane walked out of the bedroom, awakening from their slumber, enjoying the time they were having together. Tiredly, Mary Jane slumped on the couch, seeming to be nervous about something.

"MJ what's wrong?" Peter asked lovingly, setting himself on the cliché couch next to his lover. Mary Jane just stayed silent, fidgeting her fingers.

Then, in an instant, she broke her fidgeting and blurted out, "I got us into a party!" Her entire sentence was shot out of her mouth so fast that it seemed as if it was one word.

Peter was taken back in surprise, his mind trying to process MJ's instant cooked words. His confusion turned in to anger quickly and his eyes started to burn with fear and anger.

"How could you do this Mary Jane?" Peter asked angrily. "You know we can't risk it!"

"I know I shouldn't have done it but this could be a big break for us!" Mary Jane pleaded. By now, Peter looked like his head would blow up. "Please Pete, this could be a great chance, I can even make it to Broadway!"

Peter stopped at this as he remembered two years ago of what he had said to Mary Jane.

"Well I uses there's no backing out of this?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Look, I promise that all we'll be at that party is friends okay Pete?"

"Can we close the contract on that?"

"Sure, why not?" Mary Jane leaned forward and kissed Peter with an intensity that could have made Mary Jane's strawberry blonde hair turn a fiery red. However, in the deepest reaches of Peter's subconscious, he couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.


	2. A Big Change

A Big Change

The glint of a dagger was all Harry Osborn could see in the dark room of his father's manor's many rooms. As he watched it glimmer and send a reflection right back at him, his reflection's eyes burning with anger.

"He's been lying to me all this time…" Harry said faintly, his fingers running along the cold hard wedge of the knife. He winced when his fingers slightly pressed against the edge, causing a small trickle of blood flow down his finger. Harry quickly shrugged it off.

It had been a few days since Peter's bare face had been revealed to him under the scarlet spandex mask. This revelation in his life tore away at his heart. This change had forced Harry into a choice that would change his life for good.

There was Peter, he could still be his friend and he would be happy, but when it came down straight to it, he would always be haunted by his father.

There was Norman, his father, his only family, and the man he had always wanted to impress. If he did what his father had failed to do, he could finally prove his worth. He would also receive the benefit of revenge.

What to do, what to do? It was such a hard decision, but the answer was starting to become clearer, and clearer. Then, it hit him like a tornado; he knew what he would do. After all, family always came first. Harry grabbed a container filled with green serum on the table in front of him and headed out the door.

Harry smiled and mumbled, "You're mine Peter."


	3. The Party

The Party

Lights were flashing, people were talking, and music was playing in the Charity Drive Gala in the new Observatory. Peter however, had his mind on different things than the features of the party. It had been uncomfortable to be around such important figures and be bossed around by Jameson while he was near him. He wished he could've gone with MJ. MJ of course, was mingling with some of the Broadway directors. Well, as long as she didn't converse with him romantically, she should be okay. Mary Jane turned around a second and mouthed, "I love you." Peter mouthed the same thing back.

As Peter turned to get some of the chocolates the waiters were serving, he heard the ever annoying, "Parker!" escape from J. Jonah Jameson's flapping mouth. "Get a shot of the Prime Minister of England!" Peter sighed and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While all this was happening, Harry Osborn was enjoying himself among the cocktails and talking among the many guests. Harry did this all with a new confidence, and oh what confidence it was. His happiness could not last knowing though, knowing that Peter was out there. He would find him; he would on his father's grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey girl!" called a familiar voice to MJ. Mary Jane turned to see her best friend, and acting buddy, Louise come up to her in a stylish black embroidered dress, which made MJ's milky white dress seem a bit cheap. Mary Jane and her friend hugged and shared a quick kiss on each other's cheeks as they always did.

"Hey Louise how are you?" MJ asked excitedly, her face bright with joy.

"It's been going great, I'm here with John," Louise replied just as excitedly. If Mary Jane had been drinking a glass of water, she would've spit it out. Louise noticed that Mary Jane was in distress. "Look don't worry about it, it's not like John's going to go after you. It's his bastard of a dad that you have to watch out for."

"That's great to know," Mary Jane replied, her tone full of relief.

"Enough about my love life; how's it going with Peter?"

Mary Jane pressed her hand against Louise's mouth and moved closer to her friend. "I told you to keep the hush on that!" MJ hissed.

"Sorry," Louise said mischievously as Mary Jane let her hand off Louise's mouth. Just as Louise said her apologies, John Jameson, star astronaut and Mary Jane's former came up to them.

"Hello Lou…" John started to say before he saw the vivid red haired woman standing beside his girlfriend.

_Uh oh. _MJ thought. John and Mary Jane stared at each other for a second before Louise interrupted, "Uh hi sweetie." Louise leaned into a kiss with John. While they were doing this, Mary Jane nervously backed away. However, Louise was planning different things. Louise grabbed MJ's arm and pulled her back into the vortex of conflict that was happening between the three.

"Uh…hi John," Mary Jane said as soon as the pair broke their lip contact. John just looked at MJ blankly. Louise looked at the two and broke the silence.

"So uh…John, MJ, I'm going to leave you two to talk.

Mary Jane grabbed Louise by her arm and whispered into her ear, "I thought you said that he was okay."

"Uh…got to go!" Louise said quickly before running off.

"So MJ…" John said faintly.

"Listen I'm really sorry about the wedding…" Mary Jane apologized.

"Well I really think…" John started to say almost angirly

"John!" called an annoying voice that belonged to John's father.

"I have to go…" John said weakly before running off. Mary Jane sighed with relief at what perfect timing John's annoying dad had. Then Mary Jane shook off the thoughts and looked for her boyfriend. Just when she sighted Peter, a hand grabbed Mary Jane's own hand. Turning to see who it was, she came to find that it was none other than Harry Osborn.

"Hey MJ; have you seen Peter?" Harry asked politely, with a hint of venom leaking out at the last word.

"Oh he's over there," MJ replied, pointing innocently at him, not knowing of the situation of the two.

"Thanks," Harry waved goodbye before he headed off to see his best friend a.k.a. his worst enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was enjoying his drink and also looking for his secret girlfriend, also hoping that he wouldn't catch sight of Harry. As if he jinxed it, a hand patted Peter's hand as Peter's spider sense went off like bomb. Wondering what could have caused such a reaction, Peter turned to see Harry Osborn, smiling a wicked smile.

All Harry said was, "Hey there buddy."


	4. Uneasy

Uneasy

"Hey Pete," Harry said devilishly. Peter eyes widened with shock and somewhat fear. "What's the matter? You look a bit tense." Harry continued, all the while squeezing Peter's shoulder hard. Peter normally wouldn't have even felt it from someone as weak as Harry but now, it hurt like he was in between a sharks jaw.

"Harry…" Peter said dejectedly, wincing from the pain Harry was giving him.

"You seem like you're not happy to see me." Harry said sarcastically.

"I could say the same for you." Peter said with an awkward tone. Peter then knocked off Harry's hand with a shift of his shoulder. The two than gave each other fierce looks, ready to fight it out. With perfect timing, Mary Jane came into the scene, giving Peter a loving look for just a second.

"Hey Pete; hey Harry," MJ said with her million dollar actress smile, unaware of the anger Harry or Peter were harboring, each trying to suppress it for MJ. The star actress may have been smart and an amazing actress, but sometime she was quite naïve, especially near Peter.

"Hey MJ; where've you been?" Peter asked quaintly, his tone almost false.

"Great," MJ replied innocently.

"Good to see you superstar," Harry interjected. MJ turned to smile at him but her face dropped slightly at Harry's slightly disturbed expression.

"Uh…Peter are you…" MJ started to say.

"We're fine MJ." Peter replied, using all his will power to say those false words.

"Okay then I'll see you two later." MJ said nervously and walked off, giving Peter another loving look. Harry seemed to notice this, but he shrugged it off.

_It couldn't be. _Harry thought, unable to accept it.

Harry then focused his thoughts on Peter, giving him another intense look. Peter returned the favor, giving Harry a cold look.

"I better get going Pete, you know, business elsewhere but you better watch out." Harry said cryptically, before walking off in his designer tuxedo. Mary Jane then came back to Peter, her look crossed with worry.

"I hope there's nothing wrong Tiger," MJ asked, hoping that nothing wrong was happening, as if seeing John wasn't enough, now Harry and Peter seemed as if they wanted to kill each other.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Peter answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, inside Mary Jane's cozy apartment, Peter and MJ were enjoying a home movie that Peter had made on their first date as well as eating popcorn together.

"Did I really wear that on our first date?" MJ asked, pointing to the pink top and blue jeans that the movie version of Mary Jane was wearing.

"I think you look cute," Peter said politely, nuzzling MJ's neck. MJ moaned with her pleasure at Peter's treatment.

"You always think that," MJ shot back playfully.

"Because it's true," Peter complimented while caressing MJ's face.

"God I should've have been dating you in high school," MJ said lovingly, running her fingers down Peter's chest, savoring every moment they were spending together. Peter returned the love with a pressing of lips, sending tingles through each other's nerves.

"We can make up for it now," Peter spoke softly. Mary Jane smiled and gave Peter a kiss as well, enjoying the bliss of touching him with her lips.

"By the way…what was going on between you and Harry?" Mary Jane asked randomly. The randomness of MJ's question took Peter back slightly. "Come on tell me," she asked, rustling her hand through his hair.

"Well I…" Peter started to say. "I can't tell you." He finished. MJ's lovable smile turned into a playful frown.

"Tell me," MJ implied pressing her hand against Peter's arm, sliding it up and down against it.

"I can't…" Peter began, before being interrupted by one of MJ's long and common kisses. In an obvious reaction Peter let out a soft moan of pleasure. MJ then let her lips come of his.

"Tell me," Mary Jane demanded again. When Peter didn't break, MJ kissed him again and again and again and again. Each time, Peter let out another moan. Yet he still didn't break.

_And I thought it was hard to convince Peter to actually let me be with him._ Mary Jane thought. As a result of Peter's stubbornness, Mary Jane planted a kiss on him that literally lasted 10 minutes, with breaks of air at several points. Peter was wide eyed when the kiss ended.

"Wow," Peter said, amazed at that incredible kiss.

"Now tell me," MJ demanded again.

"Sorry." At this, MJ gave up and walked off. Peter sighed with relief. A little later, MJ reemerged in her pajamas, giving Peter a happy yet tired look.

"You going to sleep Tiger?"

Peter smiled and replied excitedly, "I'd love too."

Two hours later, Peter felt a tingle in the back of his head while he was sleeping. Getting up, Peter quickly changed into his ever famous red and blue suit and jumped out of MJ's open window. Little did he know that MJ was watching him leave.

"Stay safe Tiger," MJ hoped as Peter jumped out to give the city his needs.


	5. How it Works

How it Works

The neon lights of New York City glowed with beauty and rich color as Spiderman swung through the city on his famous webs, heading toward the ever common scene of the crime. The red and blue hero landed on a six story building, overlooking a line of different stores. One in particular, a jewelry store, had a broken window and a crying man at its front.

Spiderman leaped off the roof and landed upside down on the wall and faced the crying man, who appeared to be the owner.

"Okay what's the problem?" Spiderman asked with his witty attitude.

"Three men…took my diamonds…that way." The man answered back between sobs.

"Gotcha!" Spiderman thanked, quickly leaped off the wall and headed toward the direction that the man pointed to. Spiderman swung on web after web, scanning the streets below him for any sign of the robbers. In an instant, Spiderman laid his gaze upon the culprits, who were driving like they were drunk, crashing into several cars.

"There are never the police when you need them," Spiderman whispered sarcastically. Spiderman shot out a web and swung in a graceful arc toward the car. When he approached, his spider sense buzzed and time slowed down. With his enhanced senses, he noticed that a spray of bullets fired from one of the windows, launching straight toward Spiderman. The hero quickly changed his direction, easily avoiding the bullets.

Spiderman then noticed something terrible; an old man walking down the street up ahead, unaware of the oncoming car. Spiderman increased his speed toward the man. In a second, Spiderman grabbed the man off his feet in his arm, narrowly ahead of the robbers' car. Spiderman then was instantly off on his chase. The man he left behind looked around, confused at what had happened.

Spiderman had restarted his chase, dodging bullets that ricocheted all over the buildings behind them. Then the car did an unexpected turn at the last second, completely throwing off Spiderman. Spiderman then shot out another web and headed toward the direction the car turned. He noticed that the car had driven into a warehouse.

_Not a smart move, _Spiderman thought. Spiderman skillfully landed on the roof and looked through the glass roof window. All he could see through the stained glass was three figures running around nervously. Spiderman quietly opened the window and crawled through the opening. Spiderman watched them quickly as they all ran around nervously.

"We're so screwed!" one man screamed.

"Shut up or that ass of an arachnid is going to find us!" another hissed. Spiderman stretched an amused smile under his red mask. Not many robbers he had jailed in his life were smart enough to know a word like "arachnid."

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Spiderman asked from above.

"Crud it's the web head!" the smart one called out. "Get him!" With this command, one of the other men tried shot a few bullets at Spiderman with a pistol while another aimed at their enemy with a rifle. All of their shots missed and were quickly dispatched by some of Spidey's webbing shots. As soon as that had been done, Spiderman had dropped down and sent a punch against one man, knocking him out cold.

"Aw crap!" the previous holder of the rifle said, running toward the exit. Spiderman quickly shot out a strand of web, attaching itself to the man's back. He then spun the man around like a merry go round. The remaining thief watched in awe and shock.

"Catch!" Spiderman shouted before releasing the swinging man, knocking straight into the other man, knocking both men out. Spiderman quickly grabbed all three men and webbed them up on a lamppost outside. He then quickly went to the car and grabbed all the jewels. Spiderman quickly dropped off the man's jewels back at the store and headed back to Mary Jane's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Mary Jane was asleep, dreaming about Peter again. It was one of her favorites; Peter and Mary Jane on a hill top moving into a kiss that would seal them into each other's lives forever. Then the dream faded into the pair on a cruise for their honeymoon, watching the dreamy sunset.

"Peter…" Mary Jane whispered. Suddenly, she jolted awake at a thud. The first thing her tired eyes had set upon was Peter's blue eyes.

"I woke you up again," Peter spoke faintly.

"It's okay," Mary Jane said sweetly. "Come back to bed." Peter obliged and lay down on the bed, resting his chin against Mary Jane's silky hair. Mary Jane buried her face into Peter's chest, hearing his steady and soothing heartbeat. "I really missed you," Mary Jane said faintly, her words muffled by Peter's spandex shirt.

"I'm sorry about that," Peter apologized again, kissing her head.

"It's pretty hurtful but a second with you more than makes up for it." Peter didn't like Mary Jane's first three words and slightly frowned at it.

"Mary Jane…"

"Oh Peter," Mary Jane whispered. "Let's get back to sleep." Mary Jane looked up to Peter's handsome face and pecked her lips against his before drifting back into peaceful slumber. Peter nested his face into Mary Jane's hair and went back to sleep as well.


	6. Reunions

Reunions

There were many fans waiting outside the theater Mary Jane's play, How Life Plays, showed at and Mary Jane and Louise were signing autographs. After the fans dispersed, Mary Jane found herself face to face with Peter Parker.

"Hey Tiger," Mary Jane said sweetly, wanting so bad to kiss him even though she couldn't.

"Hey MJ, I've missed you," Peter whispered, giving MJ a non suspicious kiss on the cheek.

"Pete it was only this morning,"

"So?" Mary Jane let out a sweet laugh. Louise also let out a small clearing of the throat, attracting the secret couple's attention. "Hey Louise." Louise waved back to Peter.

"So how have you been?" Louise asked casually. Before Peter could answer, Louise interrupted, "Oops, I have to go meet John at the diner…" At that very moment, she turned around to come face to face with John Jameson. Peter and MJ stood frozen as they saw the brown haired astronaut look at them.

"John…" MJ said faintly. Peter looked nervous and started to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Hi John," Louise said a bit nervously.

"Hello Louise," John said quickly, giving Louise a quick peck on the lips before giving his attention to MJ and Peter.

"You know MJ…and this is her bo…I mean friend, Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you Peter, my father said really great things about you," John said politely as he shook Peter's hand. "Hi Mary Jane. It's uh…great to see you." John's tone sounded almost false.

"Yeah, I hope your father isn't too uh…mad about the whole…" Mary Jane started to say before abruptly stopping.

"Uh yeah…" John said with a blank tone, not wanting to actually bring up the wedding subject.

With the worst timing, Peter felt a tingling in his head. Peter grimaced at the timing.

"Listen MJ I got to go," Peter said quickly before running off.

"Wait Peter!" MJ called out, but it was too late, he was off.

"Oh shoot I forgot I left my purse inside!" Louise said, with the second worst timing in the world. Louise ran back inside to get it.

"Okay Mary Jane I want to know why you left me," John demanded, as if he had wanted to say if for the entire time.

"Well I…I mean…um…" Mary Jane said nervously, unable to articulate a good excuse. John just stared at her with a piercing look, as if it was to force all of Mary Jane's secrets out of her.

"Peter?" John guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Mary Jane asked, her words choked with fear.

"I've seen the way you look at him when we were at that charity ball."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mary Jane denied. John didn't believe it, so he pressed on.

"Don't lie to me, Mary Jane; I can see it in your eyes," Then, John turned his attention to a sound of an oncoming object. To be more specific, a red and blue object. "Watch out!" John then tackled into the ground, both narrowly avoiding the object or person that had crashed into the floor. The person emerged from the dust and was revealed to be Spiderman. That wasn't the only sight to behold though, because just then, a man in a green jumpsuit on a glider flew down to ground level. It was none other than the Green Goblin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter ran through the New York crowds as fast as he could afford, not wanting to attract more attention than he already had. Peter than shifted his direction in a 90 degree angle into an alley, removing his clothes to reveal a Spiderman suit within. He grabbed his mask and gloves out of a pant pocket and slipped them on. He then shot a web onto a railing, swinging into the brisk afternoon air. Spiderman than headed straight toward the direction he sensed danger. He didn't go far before he saw an orange spherical object hurtling toward Spiderman's face.

"It can't be…" Peter murmured before moving out of the sphere's trajectory. Just then, the sphere snapped out two razor sharp wings and flew straight back toward him. Spiderman did a flip in the air, enabling him to dodge the oncoming weapon. The weapon moved again and instead of attacking Peter, it aimed for Peter's web line, causing it to snap in two. Peter than shot a web ball at it, smashing it into pieces as Peter began to fall.

_It's definitely him_, Peter thought before snapping out another web, latching itself onto a billboard's (Mary Jane's Emma Rose in fact) edge and pulling Peter up to it.

"Hey MJ," Peter said jokingly as he landed on Mary Jane's face. Then, Spiderman shot through the air as he was tackled by a green figure ripping through the billboard. As he landed on a rooftop, Spiderman turned his dazed gaze to the person that tackled him to see that the elf like figure known as the Green Goblin, staring at Spiderman's opaque lenses as hestood upon his ever famous glider.

"Hello bug," the Goblin said coolly. Spiderman just looked at the green man in shock. This turned out to be a mistake though, as the Goblin smashed a fist straight into Peter's face, sending him flying into a wall of another building. Spiderman quickly jumped out and shot out a few web balls at the Goblin, causing him to lose balance. Peter took this opportunity to deliver a flying kick straight into the Goblin's chest, knocking him off the glider down to the streets ten stories below.

"NO!" Peter shouted worriedly, diving toward the falling man. The Green Goblin had other plans than being rescued though. The Goblin took out a prong and slammed it into a wall, stopping his fall while Spiderman flew down into the streets below. Before Pete got within five feet of the street, he shout out a web attaching to a building and swung back up, heading directly toward the hanging Goblin.

"Not so smart are you?" the Goblin commented as he flipped upward, dropping an orange sphere down at Peter. Peter changed his trajectory; narrowly avoiding the explosion that the orange ball let out. The shockwaves of the explosion caused both Spiderman and the Goblin to go flying before landing on separate rooftops.

"I could say the same for you," Peter remarked wittingly. The Goblin then pressed a button on his arm and his glider came back toward its master. He then hopped on and sped straight toward his enemy. Spiderman had jumped on the gilder as well as he approached and elbowed the Goblin's stomach. The Goblin retaliated with a kick to Spiderman's shin while Spiderman delivered several punches to the Goblin's mask before falling off.

"Where do you think you're going web head?" the Goblin asked as he chased the falling red and blue spandex wearing hero. Spiderman than moved about flexibly and gave a kick to the Goblin's face, causing him to spin around on his glider. Quickly recovering, the Goblin used his glider to slam straight into Spiderman's stomach, sending him straight into the ground where a brown haired man and red haired woman had just been were it not for the man. The Goblin flew down slowly as Spiderman emerged from the dust, ready to fight again.


	7. The Beginning of a War

The Beginning of a War

"Look's like we have an audience web head," the Goblin commented, turning his eyesight to Mary Jane, who was on the floor, staring in fear.

"Leave them alone Goblin," Spiderman warned, guessing the Goblin's motives.

"Do you really think I would harm innocent people? Oh wait, I would," the Goblin shot back before throwing an orange sphere straight at the watching crowd and Spiderman. Only few were able to move from fear as everyone else just froze and watched. Spiderman took action and grabbed the ball and threw it into the air, exploding just a few seconds after it had left Spiderman's gloved hand.

"You're really the life of the party you know that?" Spiderman said sarcastically before tackling the Goblin off his glider and delivering punches to the Goblin's face. The Goblin then grabbed both of Spiderman's fists and delivered a kick to Spiderman's stomach, causing him to go reeling. The Goblin then delivered an uppercut to his face, sending him flying into a wall. Spiderman then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"That was pretty easy," the Goblin said as he walked toward the limp body of his enemy. Spiderman then got up and gave several web balls to the Goblin's legs, causing him to trip. The Goblin quickly recovered and threw a razor bat at Spiderman, which cut Spiderman across the chest before crashing into the wall. Spiderman then fell to the ground in pain while the Goblin started to take out a pumpkin bomb but was interrupted by a web attaching to his chest. Spiderman then pulled his enemy in and gave him an aerial bicycle kick to the face, knocking him backward.

Just then, the police came in and quickly took out a few rifles, aiming it at the Green Goblin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane and John stood in shock at the two enemies that were in fighting pose and the police men that were aiming their guns at them. They then shot at the two, causing the Green Goblin to break way from the fight to get to his nearby glider.

"What's going on?" Louise asked as she ran out of the theater along with several other people.

"Take a guess," John replied as he pointed to the scene of the battle. Louise looked at the situation in shock.

"Oh my god…"

"We should get out of here!" John shouted as he grabbed Mary Jane and Louise's hand.

"Do you have to go so soon?" The Green Goblin called out as he flew by the trio and the other people by them. They all froze in fear at his presence. The Goblin gave his attention to only one person however, Mary Jane. The two looked at each other for a second before the Goblin flew off into the distance, moving about to avoid the bullets heading toward him. Spiderman tried chasing after him but stopped and knelt toward the floor, grabbing at the deep cut in his chest giving the Goblin a chance to escape. Mary Jane started to move toward him, but he then shot a web line and was off, to the direction of his apartment from what Mary Jane could tell.

"No…" Mary Jane started to say as she headed toward Peter's apartment.

"Mary Jane!" John and Louise called out chasing after her. Mary Jane surprisingly ran twice as fast as them, foolishly crossing the street while there were still moving cars about. The drivers shouted out at her with curses.

A few minutes later, Mary Jane had arrived at Peter's apartment, breathless. She quickly recovered and fumbled through her purse, searching for the key Peter gave to her. She found it and inserted it into the slot and opened the door. Mary Jane searched through the apartment, searching for any signs of her dear boyfriend, She came across the guest bed to find Peter in his spider suit minus the mask, lying n the floor in pain.

"Peter!" Mary Jane cried as she ran to his side. She quickly inspected the wound and quickly ran out to fetch some medical tape. She found some lying on the table in the living room and brought it back to Peter. She took a long strand and ripped it from the container with her teeth. She then removed Peter's shirt, stopping for a nanosecond to gaze at Peter's muscular chest but then got to the task and hand and wrapped it around his wound.

"Mary Jane?" Peter asked faintly as his eyes fluttered weakly. "Why are you here?" Peter was then holding Mary Jane's left hand softly.

"Oh Peter, how could you think I wouldn't come here?" Mary Jane asked as she reinforced Peter's bandaging. She then gently helped him get up and to the bedroom, also helping him get on the bed as well.

"You didn't have to come you know," Peter said gently.

Mary Jane gave him a kiss and after she broke the kiss she said, "Well I want to."

Peter quickly drifted to asleep and stayed that way for a few minutes before the doorbell rang, waking Peter up.

"I think that's John and Louise," Mary Jane explained. "We better get you change out of that outfit." Mary Jane followed her words and quickly removed Peter's bottom part of the outfit and helped dress Peter into a T shirt while Peter slipped on a pair of jeans. Mary Jane then rushed out to the door and opened it, revealing Louise and John's faces.

"We thought that we might find you here," Louise opened casually.

"John, Louise uh…hi," Mary Jane said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of convincing and casual talk, Mary Jane finally got the couple to leave, giving Mary Jane time to take care of Peter.

"Hey Pete," Mary Jane said lovingly as she entered Peter's room.

"MJ…" Peter murmured.

"Are you feeling better?" Mary Jane asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I'm almost fully recovered."

"Fully?" Mary Jane asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, I have this weird power that helps me recover from wounds a lot faster. How else do you think I recovered from my wounds against the Green Goblin before the funeral?" Peter immediately stopped at his mistake of telling her. Mary Jane's face dropped at this and she ran to his side.

"What happened?" Mary Jane demanded. Peter sighed and decided to tell her everything that had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood over a large map of the entire city and several address books, searching for any sign of Peter. Ever since Peter had moved, Harry had no idea where the hell Peter would be. He had been searching for hours upon hours for any trace of Peter. He had not been able to track his aunt either wasn't sure of Mary Jane's apartment as she moved as well.

"Damn it where are you bastard?" Harry shouted in frustration. He slammed a fist into the floor, creating a very large dent.

"I can't find either of them. This is bull!" Harry would not give up though and he would continue his search. Then something came to him. Yes it was all clear, he would be able to find Peter, he knew just how.

"it's the end for you Peter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a half an hour of storytelling, Peter finally finished explaining everything that happened. Mary Jane was tearing up from Peter's story, hurt that she was never there for him before.

"Oh Peter, I wish I could have been there for you," Mary Jane said hurtfully. Mary Jane pulled Peter into a hug, kissing his neck and reveling in his embrace.

"It's okay MJ." Peter spoke softly "We're here for each other now. We'll protect each other." The words then seem to have turned a switch on in Peter's mind. Harry, the Green Goblin, his strength. It all made sense. Harry is the Green Goblin, and he knows who he is. MJ couldn't be here, not with him.

"Mary Jane, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Harry knows about me and Spiderman?"

"He what?"

"He knows, and he's the Green Goblin."

"HE'S WHAT?!" Mary Jane shouted.

"He's the Green Goblin."

"Oh my god, he knows and he's the Green Goblin? Oh Peter," Mary Jane said worriedly with a stricken face.

"That's why you have to get out of here," Peter said blankly.

"No I can't," Mary Jane answered automatically. She grabbed Peter's face and pulled him into a kiss. She then broke it and looked into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But MJ…" Peter began to speak before being pulled into a kiss again. When they pulled apart, Mary Jane just smiled.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Mary Jane smiled and tried pulling him into a kiss again but Peter pushed her to the floor. "Peter what are you…" An explosion then ripped through the wall, blowing half of the room to pieces. The Green Goblin then moved through the smoke, looking straight at the couple.

"How sweet," The Goblin said amusingly. The Goblin let out his famous cackle. Never had the Goblin's mask's smile ever been so demonic.


	8. The Edge of Death

The Edge of Death

"If it isn't the happy couple," the Green Goblin spoke devilishly staring straight at the pair, lying on the floor. Mary Jane stayed still in shock but Peter took action. He let out a battle cry and lunged toward his nemesis. The Green Goblin just moved back, letting Peter land on the floor in a crouch. Peter then leaped up to the ceiling and pushed off it, slamming straight into the Goblin. The Goblin quickly grabbed Peter's shirt and flung him into the wall, which Peter was able to gracefully land on.

"Please Harry, let's not do this here," Peter begged.

"You're the one who started it Parker," Harry answered. Harry then threw out a pumpkin bomb, heading straight toward him. Before Peter could even make a move, the ball let out a small shockwave, hitting Peter's body. Peter then fell to the floor, limp.

"No!" Mary Jane called out as she ran toward Peter. The Green Goblin didn't let Mary Jane reach her destination as he grabbed Mary Jane's hand and threw her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"You stay put now," the Goblin said sadistically as he walked over to the motionless body of Peter. He grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"I'm gonna make you suffer for what you did to my father Peter," Harry said as he took put what appeared to be a hilt of a knife. A blade then emerged from a slit on the top of the hilt. "I'm gonna torture you." Harry then plunged the knife into the area just above Peter's heart. Peter let out a scream.

"Harry…" Peter let out weakly as he began to lose consciousness.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Harry whispered as he switched his hand holding Peter's shirt to Peter's right arm. He dug his knife into Peter's right arm, causing the man to let out another piercing scream.

Mary Jane woke up at that time to see Harry plunging a knife straight into Peter's arm.

"PETER!" Mary Jane screamed, tears immediately flowing down her cheeks. Mary Jane quickly took action and grabbed a nearby vase and threw it against Harry's head. Harry ignored her attack as he dug his knife in deeper causing Peter to finally lose consciousness as his blood flowed over his body from his two wounds.

Hurt quickly changed to anger as Mary Jane stood up to help her dying lover. She quickly ran at Harry, her eyes blinded by anger. Harry quickly turned around dropping Peter to the floor to catch Mary Jane's wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Harry…Peter…" Mary Jane said weakly as Harry squeezed Mary Jane's wrist harder and harder. Mary Jane then let out another scream. As if it was a signal, Peter jolted awake and pulled the knife out of his arm, and turned his attention to Harry and Mary Jane. Peter did not hesitate as he attacked Harry quickly, knocking Harry over. He then gave a hard punch with his left hand to the Goblin's face. He then drew it back for another shot but Harry quickly grabbed his neck with both hands, choking him.

Mary Jane rubbed at her wrist as she got up. She then saw Harry giving more sadistic treatment to Peter. As she approached the two, a burning wooden board fell from the ceiling. Mary Jane looked up to see that the fire ignited from Harry's pumpkin bomb had spread into the ceiling and much more of the floor.

Peter was starting to weaken, with all the air being pumped out of him. Then Harry dragged Peter across the floor, over some small fires on the floor toward the missing half of the bedroom. Harry then dangled him over the edge, the streets seven stories under him.

"Harry please don't do this. You're better than the Goblin," Peter said.

"You shouldn't be talking murderer!" Harry replied harshly. A bullet shot straight into a wall next to Harry, causing him to jump slightly. Harry then turned his attention to the ground, where several crowds, firefighters, police men were gathered and here were also several people leaving the building. The policemen were aiming straight at Harry, sending several shots at him, being careful not to hit the helpless man.

"Will you dopes aim right?" one of the policemen shouted, who was apparently the chief.

"Annoying little pests aren't they Pete?" the Goblin asked as he put Peter in the path of the bullets. One pierced through Peter's skin causing him to scream in pain before finally losing consciousness.

"Hold your fire!" the chief shouted quickly. Many of the crowds gasped at the horrible sight that was occurring seven stories above them.

"I think that I should leave web head, but I'll be seeing you soon," the Goblin said mysteriously. He then let go of Peter, causing him to fall. The Goblin then signaled his gilder and hopped on it, flying off into the night sky.

"Catch him!" a firefighter shouted. Two other firefighters obliged and caught Peter, their arms sagging from Peter's muscle weight.

"Mary Jane…still up there," Peter whispered, using all his energy just to get the words out.

"He's saying someone's still up there," a firefighter said.

"Someone's already up there looking for survivors," another replied.

It turned out that the man's words were true as a firefighter was running up the stairs, heading for the last floor of the apartment, the seventh floor. The man quickly searched through each room, finding no one. He then saw the last room at the end of the hallway, the fire spreading out the door.

"Is anyone in here?" the firefighter called out as he slammed the door down.

"Help…" a faint voice called. The man headed directly toward the source of the voice. He entered the room to find a red head lying on the floor, her foot caught under a fallen beam. The man gently lifted it off her foot and picked her up and looked at her face for a moment.

"Aren't you that actress Mary Jane Watson?" the man asked curiously.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Mary Jane pointed out.

"Right," the man answered foolishly as he slung Mary Jane's body over his shoulder and headed toward the exit quickly leaving the area of the now spreading fire. The man ran down the stairs through the quickly moving smoke. He finally reached the bottom and finally left the building. People cheered as the firefighter gave Mary Jane to a medical worker who sat Mary Jane down on a stretcher and gave her an oxygen mask.

"Good job Joey," several firefighters said as they gathered around the hero of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Mary Jane stood at Peter's hospital bedside, hlding his bandaged hand, shedding tears of worry and fear.

"Peter, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you," Mary Jane whispered, wishing that Peter was awake. Mary Jane's heart felt so hurt and wounded when looking at Peter's many bandages and IV hookups. She hated seeing him like this. She just hated it. She rested her head on Peter's legs and quickly drifted to sleep,


	9. A Moment of Peace

Note: I'd like to give special thanks to Mark C for his reviews. It's really helping me mold my story. I'd also like any constructive criticism but no flaming. I am practicing to be a writer and I want as much as help as I can get. There are several more chapters to go and I hope you enjoy it. I will also be posting another story I had already made. It's for the fans of fluffiness.

A Moment of Peace

Darkness slowly spread through the hospital room. Mary Jane could sense it's evil. Mary Jane's only thought was to protect Peter from the oncoming evil. She moved to Peter's bedside; ready to protect him. The darkness drew closer before taking a form. Its form was a man with large yellow eyes staring straight at Peter, who was still unconscious. He approached Peter drawing what appeared to be a knife. Mary Jane tried warding him away, but to no avail.

"Stop!" Mary Jane pleaded. She then tried hitting it, but her hand went straight through the figure.

"Mary Jane…" a familiar voice called.

"Leave him alone!" Mary Jane yelled again.

"Mary Jane…" the voice called again as the shadowy figure held the knife above Peter. He then drove it into Peter's heart. "Mary Jane!"

Mary Jane awoke with a start. She then lifted her head on the bed and scanned her surroundings. She got her senses together and realized that it was just a nightmare. She sighed with relief at the realization.

"Mary Jane?" the voice called again. Mary Jane quickly turned head to see Peter's face, his right cheek covered with a large bandage. She was relieved that he was the one calling to her. "I was getting worried," he said while caressing her cheek.

"I should be the one saying that," Mary Jane replied worriedly. She then gave Peter a quick but loving kiss. "Peter I'm so glad you're okay."

"Don't worry I'm fine but I'm worried more about you."

"What? I only got a sore wrist." Mary Jane stated while rubbing her left wrist.

"I'm worried about what might happen to you MJ," Peter explained. "I want you to go right now MJ."

"What why?" Mary Jane asked confusingly.

"Harry knows now and with everything that's going on, he might go after you." Peter's words ignited a spark inside Mary Jane.

"I don't give a damn Peter." Mary Jane answered firmly. She refused to leave Peter at a time like this, not after all he had been through before. He had to face the first Goblin, Doctor Octopus alone and now he had this. She would never leave Peter's side, knowing that he had been through so much alone. She had entered this hell of a game called life knowing that she would put herself at risk all the time. She and Peter would get out of it though, even if she had to whack Peter on the head to get the message to him. "I'm not leaving."

"But…" Peter started to say before Mary Jane put her soft loving finger over his lips.

"Remember when I came to you saying that I was willing to face those risks?" Peter just smiled and nodded. "I also said that I wanted you to let me make my own decisions. Well my decision is still the same. I'm staying with you."

"MJ, I still can't protect you though, I'm in a hospital bed with two knife wounds, burn marks and a bullet wound." Mary Jane looked down in pain for a second before lifting back her head with a bright smile.

"Don't worry about it, there's security all around this hospital.

"There is?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Yeah, with that whole Goblin incident, there was a lot of publicity and now there are like FBI agents outside.

"You can't be serious."

"Not kidding," Mary Jane replied happily. "You are safe and sound."

"So how are you in here?"

"Well I told them I was your…"

"You didn't," Peter asked nervously. All Mary Jane did was nodded. Peter moaned and leaned his head backward.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to get anywhere near you," Mary Jane explained, hoping that Peter wouldn't get angry. All Peter did was smile and lean over, ignoring the pain in his wounds to give Mary Jane a very long and very loving kiss.

"Only the police know right?" Peter asked as they broke the kiss.

"Well if you checked the newspapers…" Mary Jane answered as she grabbed a copy of the Daily Bugle from the table. Peter grabbed the copy from Mary Jane's hand. Peter grimaced at the title which read, "Goblin Victim's Sweet Heart!" There were also Peter and Mary Jane's faces plastered on the front page under the title.

"Not good," Peter said repeatedly. "Not good, not good, not good…" Peter looked like he was about to melt.

"Well at least we can date in the open," Mary Jane said lightly, trying to show Peter the positive points. Peter didn't listen and only looked at the title and picture.

"Mr. Jameson's gonna kill me," Peter said dejectedly. If he was fired, which Jameson usually did three times a week, there would be no way he could have lived in that apartment. Then again, he couldn't even live in his apartment right now. Hopefully Dr. Kafaka's paychecks from the new NANO scientific institute he had started working at would be able to pay for the damages, or at least get him a new apartment.

"I'm sorry, people are nosy," Mary Jane explained.

"Mary Jane, this is all the more reason you should go."

"I told you, and I'll tell you again, I'm not leaving." Mary Jane stated her face showing complete strength. Peter gave up. He had to admit to himself though, she was stubborn. He found it cute, yet at times aggravating.

"You really are something you know that MJ?" Mary Jane smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll get you something to eat." Mary Jane then grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane walked out the door, escorted by several men in black suits. _So this is what being the president fells like,_ Mary Jane thought as she walked down the street. In an instant, reporters and journalists were on her like hounds.

"Excuse me Miss Watson, what relation does Peter Parker have to the Green Goblin?" A reporter asked.

"How do you think you're acting career will be affected by this?" another asked.

"Is this man the reason of your disappearance from your wedding to John Jameson?" asked someone from afar. Thankfully, some of the men in suits, who were obviously the FBI agents, pushed the relentless media members away.

"Miss Watson will not be answering any of your questions!" one of the agents said harshly. He then turned to face Mary Jane. "Miss, we insist that you be driven in a safe vehicle." The man pointed to a black car parked nearby. Mary Jane nodded and headed toward the car. Mary Jane quickly entered and slammed the door behind her.

"Elroy's Deli," Mary Jane ordered.

"Yes of course," the driver replied. The car headed toward the designated are. Mary Jane quickly slipped in, bought a hero sandwich, a coke, and some chips. She did all this while ignoring the staring people, whispering to each other about what Mary Jane could only guess. She quickly paid for her things and headed back toward the car.

"Back to the hospital." Mary Jane said. The driver quickly headed back toward the hospital but made a turn to the left as they approached. "Where are we going?"

"The front's too crowded; we're taking the garage entrance." The driver was true to his word as they entered the garage. Mary Jane thanked the driver and headed out the door with her things and got into the elevator. She reached Peter's floor and headed out, past the security and into Peter's room. Peter turned his head facing the window to Mary Jane's face.

"Hey MJ," Peter said, his voice monotone and unfocused.

"Hey Tiger," Mary Jane said pulling out a sandwich out of a brown paper bag. "Got you your favorite," Mary Jane said lovingly as she handed Peter the sandwich. She then placed the coke and chips on the table next to Peter's bed.

"Thanks, I was starving."

"No problem." Mary Jane then sat down on the bed and placed a long kiss on Peter's lips. While they were kissing, Aunt May had walked through the door.

"Well now," Aunt May commented playfully. The two broke apart with blushes on both of the couples cheeks. "I haven't seen a kiss like that since 1955."

"Hi Aunt May." Peter said sheepishly.

"Hello dear, are you feeling better?"

"Much," Peter answered simply.

"Hi Aunt May," greeted MJ.

"Hello MJ," Aunt May said graciously as the two women hugged. "I hope you two are getting along well."

"Just peachy." Mary Jane replied sincerely, giving Peter an adoring look for a second. "I've never been happier in my life."

"I'm so glad."

"How'd you get her Aunt May?" Peter cut in.

"When I heard on the news, I called Harry to take me here." Aunt May replied. Mary Jane and Peter froze.

"Did…you…say…Harry?" Mary Jane stuttered.

"Why yes, is there a problem?" Aunt May asked. Peter opened his mouth to speak but closed it shut when Harry Osborn entered through the door.

"Harry!" Aunt May shouted jubilantly as she hugged the rich bachelor. Harry then gave Peter and MJ a malicious look.

_This is not good_, Peter thought worriedly.


	10. Keeping Enemies Close

Keeping Enemies Close

"Hey Pete, hey MJ," Harry greeted, his voice very friendly. His eyes however, portrayed a demonic look. It sent chill down Mary Jane's spine.

"Hi Harry," Peter greeted back falsely.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have forgotten my bag, MJ will you help me get my things?" Aunt May cut in. Mary Jane froze. She at no circumstances, wanted to leave her lover's side. God knows what Harry would do. Peter noticed Mary Jane's eyebrows rise with fear at the thought of leaving. He motioned for her to go. Mary Jane didn't budge.

"Yeah MJ, why don't you help Aunt May?" Harry commented, his voice almost eager.

"Go MJ," Peter agreed. Before Mary Jane could argue, Aunt May grabbed her hand and escorted her out the door. Mary Jane gave Peter a last look before disappearing.

"Listen up web head," Harry quickly said, his tone dropping to a demanding and evil one. "I don't want to draw attention killing you with all this security around, but I'll get you. Don't you worry."

"I don't care about me, just don't go near MJ or Aunt May," Peter warned, a dark foreboding of consequences lurking in his words.

"What are you going to do? I already almost killed you once, and soon, I can do what my father couldn't." Harry then turned around and left. Peter sighed with relief. Mary Jane and Aunt May soon entered the room with several bags in their hands.

"Peter, I got you some things that the fire department recovered." Aunt May said as she pulled out some textbooks and clothes.

"Thank you Aunt May, I don't what I'd without you," Peter thanked. Mary Jane cleared her throat, obviously feeling jealous. "Of course you too MJ." Peter said playfully.

"I'm glad you feel that way Tiger," Mary Jane said back as she sat down at Peter's side. She then planted a fast kiss on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days later, Peter was finally legible to leave, with the security of the law enforcement though. Peter was behind a curtain slipping on some jeans and a tight sweater over his new spider suit that Mary Jane had made for him. In a sense, he was happy his other suit was destroyed in the fire. If someone saw it, his secret would be blown out of the water.

As Peter zippered up his pants, Mary Jane entered the room, the flashing of lights behind her.

"Media?" Peter guessed as he emerged from behind the curtain. He then grabbed the new coat Mary Jane had bought him recently.

"Yeah, they over powered the police," Mary Jane replied laughing.

"Well that's the price of fame I guess," Peter said. He approached Mary Jane and gave her a long kiss. As they broke apart, Peter's spider sense went off like mad. As Peter's eyebrows rose with fear, a green gas started to spread through the room through the cracks in the door. Peter and Mary Jane backed away slowly. They kept moving until they pressed against the wall. Mary Jane squealed in fear. "Hold your breath!" Mary Jane understood and drew in the last remnants of air and held her breath. Peter did the same. Peter turned to open the window before he heard Mary Jane scream. Peter then turned to find to his fear that Mary Jane was unconscious. "No!" Peter yelled foolishly as he turned to Mary Jane. Soon, the effects of the gas took effect and he started to fall to unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was a green man enter the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane awoke to her shock that she was chained to a pillar. A beautiful marble pillar at that. She surveyed her surroundings, a large green room, several ancient artifacts, several luxurious pieces of furniture and a large variety of plants. She realized, to her shock, it was a room of Harry's large mansion. She recognized it from when Harry had shown it to her once when she went to his birthday.

"Harry?" Mary Jane called out nervously, half reluctant for an answer. To her displeasure, she got one.

"Hey MJ," Harry answered emerging from a shadowy corner. He was in the Goblin's jumpsuit minus the mask. Mary Jane didn't say anything more, only giving him a half fearful, half angry look. "You look upset."

"Where's Peter?" Mary Jane demanded, all fear leaking form her mind.

"He's around," Harry answered vaguely.

"Tell me now!" Mary Jane shouted, her anger shocking Harry.

"There's no doubt about it, you really do love each other. All those looks you gave him all these years. I can't believe I didn't realize it when you left John at the altar." Harry muttered. Mary Jane still understood though.

"So that's why Harry? Because you're jealous of Peter?" Mary Jane asked, venturing her thoughts into the reason of Harry's psychotic behavior.

"Don't be deluded. It's because he killed my father!" Harry started to say calmly but turning into a shout when he reached the end.

"He didn't kill your father," Mary Jane explained.

"And how would you know? Not that I would believe you." Harry said back snidely. "I almost forgot, I better take care of some business." Harry then exited the room. When Harry left, Mary Jane shifted her hands around and soon, her binds slipped off. It was a useful trick Peter taught her recently. He said he had used it when he was captured by some freak named Mysterio. Mary Jane quickly moved and saw Harry walk down the hallway.

"There you are," Mary Jane murmured under her breath. She trailed slowly behind Harry, hoping that he would lead him toward Peter. After about five minutes of trailing and hiding, Mary Jane finally saw Harry enter a room. Mary Jane peeked inside to find that Harry was looking upon Peter's body, whom was tied to a pillar with some sort of rope.

"Hope you're having fun Pete," Harry said gently.

"Where…is…Mary Jane?" Peter asked weakly, still groggy from the gas.

"Oh, don't worry about your girlfriend, I'll take care of her soon enough."

"Leave her alone!" Peter said strongly, trying hard to bake the ropes holding him down, unfortunately, the gas had severely weakened him.

"Why should I? You killed my father you bastard!" Harry said as he gave a hard knuckle sandwich to Peter's face. As a result, Peter's mouth lip started to leak blood. "I'll be back once I take care of Mary Jane."

"No…" Peter said weakly, trying as hard as he could to break free. Harry left the room in a rush, not noticing Mary Jane hiding behind a formation coming out of the wall. Mary Jane rushed into the room, quickly kneeling in front of Peter.

"Tiger are you all right?" Mary Jane asked as she wiped the blood from Peter's chin.

"Yeah, just get me out of these things." Peter ordered. Mary Jane followed her orders and quickly had Peter shed of his holdings. The two headed toward the door and before they got within ten meters, Harry, clad in the full Goblin suit.

"Where are you two going?" Harry asked in the ever menacing voice of the Goblin. The Goblin gave a hard kick to Peter's chest, creating a hole that revealed his Spiderman suit's torso. Peter went flying straight into the wall, his body gone. Mary Jane ran straight toward the hole in the wall but was stopped by a strong hand gripping her shoulder. Mary Jane screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "You are one hell of a snake you know that?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peter yelled as he jumped out of the wall clad in his spider suit, mask and all, slamming straight into Harry, knocking him into a decorative statue.

"Aren't we touchy?" Harry pointed out, half jokingly. Harry rushed back into the fight, only to have him elbowed in the face, sending him straight into the wall, flying into the foyer and landing on the floor, his body sprawled all over it. Peter followed through and leapt out at Harry. Harry rolled to the side, avoiding Peter's hunter like leap.

"Don't touch Mary Jane," Peter said darkly, the same foreboding promise in his voice like what he had said several days before.

"Scratch what I said, REALLY touchy," Harry said, getting up. He then drew out an orange ball letting it fly. It sprung out several razor bats, heading directly toward Peter. Peter made several back flips and somersaults avoiding the sharp objects while shooting several web blasts at them, shattering them to pieces.

"Is that the best you got Harry?" Peter asked insultingly.

"You don't know me that well do you Pete?" Harry shot back, throwing out several more pumpkin bombs. Peter used his useful spider sense to figure out that they were the original Goblin's ever dangerous exploding bombs. Peter launched himself into the air, avoiding the bombs that exploded, destroying the staircase that Peter had recently been in front of.

"You really know how to take care of this place," Peter pointed out sarcastically. Harry then launched into the air as well; grabbing him and pulling him back down. Peter got Harry off him and landed on his arms and legs while Harry landed gracefully on the rail of the other staircase that was opposite of the destroyed one.

Harry jumped off the rail and landed right in front of Peter, opening the fight with a sweeping kick. Peter jumped back, avoiding the blow and then leaped forward sending an uppercut to the Goblin's chest. The Goblin quickly stepped back, causing the attack to brush his chest. The Goblin took Peter's opening with pleasure and pulled out two prongs, throwing them straight at Peter. The prongs knocked Peter back to the wall, pinning him there.

Peter had expected to feel a horrible sensation of pain but only felt cold metal against his spandex instead of through it. He realized that the prongs had missed Peter's shoulders barely which were now like shelves to Peter's body at the arms, pinning him to the wall.

"That was unexpected," Peter commented truthfully.

"Sorry, this time I won't miss," Harry retorted as he threw out a third prong, heading straight toward Peter's heart. Peter quickly bended his elbow to remove the prongs, doing it just in time to move out of the way of the oncoming weapon. Pete then leaped toward Harry doing a twist in the air to land on Harry's shoulder. Peter than did a back flip and gave a kick to the back of the Goblin's head. The Goblin tripped forward but quickly gained his composure and grabbed at Peter's foot, bring him down to the floor.

"That's real nice," Peter said as he rubbed at his head that hit the floor. Harry jumped and tried to bring down his elbow to Peter's chest but Peter recovered his standing and avoided the blow. Harry turned, his anger hidden by the evil mask.

The two then engaged in an old fashioned fist fight, breaking and tearing the floorboards and tables. They sent fist after fist, kick after kick and blocked and weaved with skill of that of an professional. It was a sight of grace and beauty.

Meanwhile, from afar, Mary Jane watched the whole fight from the hole in the wall. Mary Jane almost laughed at the irony of the two. If one had compared the two men's fighting from high school and now, they would have believed that the two pairs were different completely.

"Come on Peter," Mary Jane whispered, not wanting to distract Peter with idiotically loud cheers that could have cost him his life. Then to her shock, the battling enemies crashed through the window. Mary Jane climbed over the hole and ran toward the new hole. She looked over the sharp edge and saw the two falling toward the streets below.


	11. It Finally Ends

It Finally Ends

The sound of honking cars and cursing people were passing below Spiderman and the Goblin. They were freefalling toward the streets below at an increasing speed. While they were falling, the Goblin grabbed Spiderman's shirt and landed them both on a roof. The Goblin had jumped away before they landed, causing him to land safely. Spiderman was unable to move way but did land safely.

"Its round two bug," the Goblin spoke. He then rushed toward Spiderman but he moved out of the way and tried kicking him. The Goblin turned and grabbed it. He then spun him around and straight into the air. Spiderman shot two webs that attached to the Goblin and pulled him into the air as well. The Goblin snapped them free and signaled his glider, which crashed out of a window in the Osborn Mansion.

"Here we go," Spiderman murmured. The Goblin hopped on and rushed toward Spiderman. Spiderman shot a web and attached it to the Goblin's glider's rear. He then swung around it to kick the Goblin in the stomach .The Goblin however ducked and pushed Spiderman away. Spiderman then fell to the roof in a heap. The Goblin then turned his glider and diagonally headed toward the roof occupied by Spiderman. The Goblin's glider then let out a roar of bullets.

"Have fun web head!" The Goblin called out. Spiderman back flipped over and over, avoiding the bullets but realized that the bullets were approaching. Then, as the spray stopped, a bullet graze Spiderman's left arm, causing him to fall to the floor. The Goblin took advantage of this and threw a pumpkin bomb straight a him. Spiderman didn't get away far enough and was caught in the blast. The explosion had burned through several parts of his mask, and several parts of his suit. The blast also knocked him off the building. Spiderman shot two webs at a building as he plummeted and slightly touched the street with his feet before launching back up and straight into the Goblin's glider, tearing it to pieces.

"Got you!" The Goblin then fell through a window in the Osborn mansion, into what seemed to be a den. Spiderman followed and jumped in through the window. When he entered though, the Goblin was gone. Spiderman looked left and right but saw no one. Then, his spider sense blared and he looked behind but was already punched in the face, flying into the wall, leaving a large dent. Spiderman jumped back onto the wall. He then pushed himself off and knocked the Goblin into the floor, crashing through two floors. They landed in an incredibly large room, full of pillars and objects.

"You asshole!" The Goblin said as he rose. "You killed my father and now you're destroying my house!"

"I didn't kill your father!" Spiderman retaliated.

"Liar!" the Goblin yelled as he threw a pumpkin bomb. Spiderman moved into the shadows, disappearing.

"Harry please!" Spiderman begged.

"Then what did you do Peter?" Harry asked. He then threw another bomb into the shadows.

"I can't tell you," Peter said weakly.

"See! You are lying you bastard!" Harry yelled, throwing another bomb into the shadows. He then threw another and another, all around the room, destroying many of the beams. Then there was a creaking and the sound of wood cracking. Harry didn't care though; all he cared about was Peter's death. He then took out another bomb, but before throwing it, he turned a dial on it, which obviously was intensifying the inevitable blast that would come out of it.

"Harry, I just can't tell you, I promised your dad," Peter explained. Harry then finally threw his adjusted pumpkin bomb, which let out a blast ten times as powerful as the original. A lot of the ceiling and two walls were blown out and Peter was caught in the full blast. He fell to the floor, his suit almost completely destroyed, writhing in pain.

"Tell me the truth Peter; you killed my father didn't you?"

"No Harry please trust me," Peter said weakly, his body covered with cuts.

"Stop lying to me!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Peter's throat and lifted him into the air. He then ripped away his mask and what remained of Peter's mask. He then threw Peter across the hallway and into another room. The vibrations Peter made when he hit the floor caused several wooden boards to fall directly over Harry.

"Harry watch out!" Peter warned. Harry looked up and screamed before the burning wood fell on top of him. "Harry…" Peter said dejectedly. He then slowly got up and walked weakly down the hallway. Peter had gotten down the hall and up several floors and to a large room before collapsing. His fade started to slowly fade away and the energy in his body slowly started to fade. "Mary Jane…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter awoke later to the soothing touch of Mary Jane's hands.

"Peter?" Mary Jane called. "Peter wake up!" Peter's eyelids slowly lifted, giving him back his eyesight. The first thing he saw was Mary Jane's beautiful face, looking at him with worry.

"You look beautiful," Peter said sweetly.

"Honestly," Mary Jane giggled. "Wait, what happened to Harry?" Peter stayed silent. Mary Jane quickly understood his silence.

Mary Jane helped Peter get up and to a door leading to a balcony. As they approached, a razor bat had ripped through the air, crashing into the wall. Peter and Mary Jane turned to see Harry, a wooden board imbedded in his stomach and burns covering half of his face. Mary Jane screamed in disgust.

"Peter…" Harry moaned, almost as if he was a dead man. He slowly approached, a knife in his hand.

"Peter, do something!" Mary Jane cried. Peter however, was unable to do anything as he was too weak. Harry approached closer and closer, raising his knife into the air. Mary Jane and Peter closed their eyes in fear as he drew it directly above them. Then, the clatter of metal rung through their ears. They opened their eyes to find that Harry fell to the floor dead.

"Harry…I'm sorry," Peter said solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three weeks, since Harry's death, twenty days since Mr. Jameson's rant against Peter and Mary Jane's fiasco. Nineteen days since Harry and Norman had been revealed to be the Goblins. Fifteen days since Mary Jane had gotten into a Broadway play.

Now, it was the day of Harry's funeral. Many important figures, diplomats, and business executives attended. As well as John, Mary Jane, Aunt May, Peter and Louise. Soon after the wedding Mary Jane and John had time to themselves.

"So, you really did leave me for Peter?" John asked walking along the graveyard with Mary Jane.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you," Mary Jane answered. "I hope I didn't hurt you a lot with what I did."

"Mary Jane, if I care about you at all, then I would want you to be happy. Nothing more, nothing less," John said kindly.

"Thank you so much John, you'll make Louise a great husband one day," Mary Jane responded, giving John a hug. The two then went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Peter and Mary Jane entered Mary Jane's house. The two then sat down on the couch together.

"So much has happened this month," Peter said softly.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it," Mary Jane agreed. They shared a soft and long kiss. "Now that we don't have any interruptions, we can spend our time together.

"I want to start that before anything happens again," Peter murmured.

"Hmm?" Peter got off the couch and face Mary Jane.

"Mary Jane, we've been through so much this past month and it's showed me that we might not get the chance to be together," Peter began. "And I want to spend our lives together, there's nothing more I would want. So, I've thought about and I decided it was time."

"Time for what?" Mary Jane asked, perplexed. Peter answered by kneeling on the floor and pulling out a small red box.

_Oh my god_, Mary Jane thought.

"Mary Jane Watson, will you marry me?" Peter asked as he opened the box, revealing an emerald stone ring with a gold band. Mary Jane's face brightened like the sun and quickly leapt into Peter's arms.

"Yes Peter Parker! I'll marry you!" Mary Jane shouted and leaned in for a kiss, a long kiss that set Mary Jane and Peter's hearts on fire. Then, like a month ago, sirens rang through the window, forcing Peter and Mary Jane to break apart. Mary Jane's face dropped.

"No, today, I'm all yours," Peter said before leaning into another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York was buzzing with the news of Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker's wedding. The Green Goblin victim and star actress in a wedding. There was not a soul that did not know of this wedding. It really had turned into something of a publicity event. Luckily, Peter and Mary Jane were having a private wedding on a hilltop overlooking the ocean. It was located right behind a wedding chapel just outside of New York. The hill was like a huge backyard, laced with beautiful gardens and arches, set especially for weddings.

In one room behind the chapel, Mary Jane was receiving help from her mother and Aunt Anna on her beautiful wedding dress, designed by some of the most skilled designers in the world. The two had just finished fitting it, spreading out the wrinkles.

"You look so beautiful honey," Madeline Watson said gently, starting to fix Mary Jane's hair.

"I wish I could have looked this beautiful when I had my wedding," Aunt Anna commented. Mary Jane's expression at that was somewhere between a jeer and a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Anna, I do look beautiful don't I?" Mary Jane said jokingly, looking hard at her reflection showing no flaws or regrets.

"Oh don't be so snobby," Madeline shot back, playfully hitting her arm.

"Oh, I better get to my seat," Aunt Anna said as she approached the door. A few seconds after she left, Louise appeared, in her beautiful yellow dress, a rose picked in her dress' left shoulder.

"Wow, you look hot," Louise said playfully.

"Oh stop," Mary Jane responded.

"I just hope you're not going to run off like last time," Madeline warned.

"There's no way I'm leaving this one," Mary Jane answered quickly.

"Mary Jane let me tell you something, going through with a wedding is big stuff. I want you to be sure that you're doing the right thing." Madeline then grabbed the bouquet, rearranging the flowers to make it better.

"Yeah, I don't want you to grow up to be some middle aged woman with twenty cats as your only friends.

"What do you watch Louise?" Mary Jane snapped, her voice cracking from holding back a laugh.

"Hey it happens," Louise replied.

"Now, now, this is a chapel, I don't want you two doing anything stupid," Madeline cut in.

"Don't worry mom," Mary Jane replied automatically. A knock came from the other side of the door.

"C'mon Louise, I can't wait any longer!" John called.

"Coming!" Louise called. "Good luck to you Mary Jane." With these last words of encouragement, she left.

"Mary Jane, like I was saying, I don't want you to marry Peter yet if you're not ready."

"Mom, I've never been more ready in my life. I love Peter, there's nothing more to it." Mary Jane replied automatically.

"Oh. Mary Jane, you've grown up so much," Madeline said tearfully. She gave Mary Jane a long hug. "I want you to know, that I'll always be proud of you, no matter what happens." The music started to play, signaling the beginning of the wedding. "Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the chapel, Peter was adjusting his suit, mindlessly fixing things that didn't need to be fixed.

"Nervous?" John observed, not needing an answer.

"Oh yeah," Peter replied. Peter was glad that he and John had become great friends. He needed another male to confide with. "Is this how you felt?"

"Pretty much."

"John? May I have a word with Peter?" an elderly voice asked from behind. John and Peter turned to see that Aunt May had entered the room.

"Oh of course," John said politely. John got up and left up.

"How are you feeling Peter?" Aunt May asked as she worked at Peter's collar. "Oh my, you look so handsome."

"I'm a bit nervous but I'm okay and thank you Aunt May." Peter said back, giving Aunt May a kiss on her forehead.

"It seemed just like yesterday that you were outside in the backyard, counting the stars with Uncle Ben. Now look at you, your getting married to the girl of your dreams. Soon you'll be having kids and become grandparents and…"

"Aunt May relax, your tensing up." Peter said worriedly.

"Oh sorry dear," Aunt May apologized, taking a hanker chief out of her purse and dabbed at something in her eyes, which Peter guessed in his head was tears.

"Aunt May,"

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. You're an amazing woman, you know that."

"Oh Peter, you're too kind for your own good," Aunt May joked. "I just wished Ben was here to see this big day."

"I'm sure he's somewhere up there watching," Peter said sweetly in his boyish yet charming manner. It was a contagious effect Peter had on people.

"Oh Peter, no wonder Mary Jane fell in love with you." A man then knocked and entered the room, signaling to get ready.

"Well we better get ready." Peter said, pointing out the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in their seats, awaiting the arrival of the bride. The one that was waiting most with impatience was Peter. The music from the organ was playing and soon, Mary Jane emerged from an arch covered in flowers. People gasped at her beauty, her elegant hair blowing in the gentle breeze, her dress flowing behind her as she walked.

Mary Jane gave a look to her mother in the left row of pews. The mother and daughter smiled at each other. Mary Jane then walked farther and faced Aunt May, who also smiled at her. Mary Jane then reached the hilltop where Peter and the priest stood. Mary Jane looked to her left and saw the maid of honor Louise, give her a thumbs up. She looked to her right and saw John give her an encouraging smile and wave.

As she walked up to the top of the hilltop, she heard Peter whisper, "You look amazing."

"So do you," Mary Jane whispered as well. The priest started to speak but Peter and MJ were only half heartedly listening. They were more focused on each other than the priest.

Memories flashed through both their eyes. Peter and Mary Jane meeting for the first time. Peter and Mary Jane at the science lab. The spider bite. The World Unity festival. The rooftop cathedral meeting. The alleyway kiss. The thanksgiving dinner. The hospital room. The Queensboro Bridge. The birthday party. The backyard. The fusion reaction. The missed play. The Planetarium. Peter attending Mary Jane's play. The pair walking through Chinatown. The upside down kiss with John. The café. The Pier. The giant spider web. The wedding. Peter's apartment. The Gala. Mary Jane and Peter's time together. The Goblin attack. The apartment. The attack. The hospital. The final battle.

Their memories broke when the priest asked Peter, "Do you Mary Jane Watson, take Peter Parker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Without hesitation, Mary Jane answered, "I do."

"Do you, Peter Parker, take Mary Jane Watson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked toward Peter.

"I do," Peter responded eagerly.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest pronounced happily. Peter and Mary Jane then put their lips against each other in a short but wonderful kiss. People cheered and shouted but the two ignored it. All they cared about was each other and nothing else mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane and Peter laid in a hospital bed, a year after Peter and Mary Jane's wedding. They were holding a single baby girl together. They tickled her and cuddled her and giggled with her.

"What are we going to name her?" Mary Jane asked softly, playing with her baby's arms.

"How about Mary Jane?" Peter said sarcastically. Mary Jane giggled and hit Peter's arm playfully.

"How about May?" Mary Jane suggested.

"May, I like it, she can be just like Aunt May," Peter agreed. "May Parker…"

"Now we really can spend our lives together." Mary Jane then planted a long kiss on Peter's lips, trying not to come too close which would have crushed the baby. When they broke apart, the baby giggled and clapped, as if encouraging them.

"I can't wait." Peter said.

**The End**

I loved making this story and I will now focus on "I Need Him."

Please give reviews!


End file.
